1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic percussion instrument which generates an electronic musical performance tone in response to a user's musical operation such as striking a pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional electronic drum set disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-182643, for example. The conventional electronic drum set is designed such that by the user's operation of a drum kit assignment button, a certain combination of tone colors are respectively assigned to a plurality of pads all at once. The conventional electronic drum set is also designed such that, in manually selecting hand-percussion mode (not a drum kit selection), settings of the sensitivity of at least one performance operating member are automatically made.